Impact
by WallflowerzUnite
Summary: "Kurt froze in his place. The world slowly turned backwards and he suddenly felt as if Finn himself had popped him in the gut. His expression slighted for a split second, before returning to its nonchalant state." Kurt and Finn friendship/pre-slash


Impact

A/N: What if Burt had not interfered with Kurt's rant in Theatricality? What would have happened? Sorry if the quotes aren't dead on. A short little drabble/one-shot

* * *

"THESE FAGGY COUCH COVERS!"

Kurt froze in his place. The world slowly turned backwards and he suddenly felt as if Finn himself had popped him in the gut. His expression slighted for a split second, before returning to its nonchalant state. He continued listening to Finn, only half involved though. In the middle of his rant, however, Kurt turned away briskly and slowly started walking up the stairs, leaving behind a riled, and confused Finn.

~KurtIsLadyFabulous~

Finn walked stealthily by the closed door of Mr. Hummel's room. He could hear light sniffles and a soft, lilting voice. He quietly pushed the door a centimeter open. To his shock he found Kurt lying on the ground (wasn't he afraid of ruining his good Alexander McQueen sweater?) with a phone up to his ear. Finn's eyes traveled upwards to the dresser right next to him. All the drawers were cracked open and it looks like it hadn't been dusted in ages. Kurt's soprano voice was merely a whisper as he wept on his Blackberry Curve. Finn's mind went back to the day Kurt and him had to practice their ballad.

_~Flashback~_

_"Sometimes...I would open the drawers..lie on the floor...and just smell her...It's stupid, I know." Kurt said softly._

_"It's not stupid..."_

_~End Flashback~_

Finn felt a twinge of guilt as he slowly listened to Kurt murmur on the phone. "I...just wanted to help," he said softly, hiccuping in the middle.

He could hear Mercedes bright voice from the other line, soothing and sweet, "It's alright Kurt, he's just out of it."

Kurt rubbed his eyes, "I don't even like him like that too much...anymore" he said in a lilting, pathetic tone.

Mercedes 'tsked' in the background. "It's gonna be alright, it gonna be fine, did you listen to your mom's tape of RENT?"

He sniffed. "Yeah. Some reason, her voice always soothed me.."

Finn's breathing hitched and Kurt abruptly stopped talking. Finn quickly covered his mouth. "It's just...'Cedes...all I wanted was to be family...ever since mom left..." he said his voice trailing off as he hiccuped a few more times.

Finn heard her gently hush Kurt. "It's gonna be ok, got it? Imma cut him if ya want?" she added with a slight laugh.

Kurt gave a watery smile. "No thanks..."

Finn felt like a bastard. Worst. He felt like a stupid bastard. He quickly left the doorway as he heard Kurt sniffle a few more times. Retreating to their bedroom, he sat on the futon. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

~KurtIsLadyFabulous~

Finn glanced at Kurt in the middle of Glee, "We need to talk," he hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Kurt looked at him disdainfully, "I think you've said enough."

Finn sighed in resignation. He sat back in his chair, grumbling about Kurt's attitude. He was such a drama queen. Mercedes turned to face Finn and with a slight scowl she slowly mouthed an obscene phrase, making him shudder.

Finn had to fix this. "Kurt," he urged on.

Kurt's shoulders stiffened, but he didn't turn around, Finn rolled his eyes.

"Y-you can always t-try something else ya k-know," Finn turned around to see the Asian girl standing there.

"I thought it was a fake stutter," was all he could say.

She turned a scarlet color and her eyes clouded over. "N-no, I didn't mean it like...I'm sorry," Finn said hurriedly, trying to fix his mistake.

"It's alright, just a force of habit I guess," she said nonchalantly.

Finn stared at her combat boots. "Mercedes told me," she said, answering the unspoken question.

"Great."

Tina looked unsure of what to do as Finn sank down into the plastic chair, his elbows on his knees. She cleared her throat. "The week after Artie found out about the stuttergate, he wouldn't look me straight in the eye. I really pissed him off," she said with a bittersweet grin.

Finn didn't know what to say. "Oh," was all he could muster.

"But," she continued with a gentle smile. "After a while...and a good talking to, he really started to understand why I did it."

"I've noticed, he can't stop drooling over you in Spanish," Finn said.

Tina turned scarlet again. "As I was saying...Kurt will be the same way, he may be lady fabulous, but that doesn't stop him from being a boy," she said with a light smile before waltzing off.

Finn stood there, perplexed. Tina had a point, Kurt was gayer than Justin Beiber, but that didn't mean he wasn't a boy...He walked out of the room with a new thought to chew on.

~KurtIsLadyFabulous~

"Fine. Hit me, but I will never change. I am proud to be who I am," Kurt said, a slight shake in his voice as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Azimo (sp?) cocked his fist back..."Don't touch him," a deep tenor said from behind.

The two stepped aside to reveal Finn. In a bright red shower curtain. He took one short glance at Kurt, as a smile graced the smaller boy's lips, he knew he did what was right.

* * *

A/N: Eh, I don't like it so much, but it was one of the plot bunnies chewing my ear off! Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
